


Cover for “Destiny” by diandrahollman

by Monikitaa



Series: Cover Art [35]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cover Art, F/M, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, Lady Loki, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2021-01-01 22:50:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21151112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monikitaa/pseuds/Monikitaa
Summary: Thor returns to Asgard after the battle of Sokovia to find Loki occupying the throne. As a Queen. A very beautiful, very pregnant Queen. It's a long story...





	Cover for “Destiny” by diandrahollman

**Author's Note:**

  * For [diandrahollman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/diandrahollman/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Destiny](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13094103) by [diandrahollman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/diandrahollman/pseuds/diandrahollman). 

> Thor returns to Asgard after the battle of Sokovia to find Loki occupying the throne. As a Queen. A very beautiful, very pregnant Queen. It's a long story...

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/monikitaa/86083507/453/453_original.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> Katie McGrath is Lorelei.  
Morgana is exactly what I imagine Lady Loki would look like.  
***  


**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Scrapbook](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24314740) by [Monikitaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monikitaa/pseuds/Monikitaa)


End file.
